Jacob Grifasi (Chawoserbia)
Jacob Simba Grifasi (b. April 18, 1965) is the Incumbent President of Chawoserbia, Elected by the Popular Vote on December 31, 2009, succeeding his five-term serving father, Arthur Grifasi who led from 1960-2009. The Leader of Chawoserbia, he expanded Social Security for the Chawoserbian People, raised the minimum wage to $18 an hour, expanded Universal Healthcare, Housing, and Education. Grifasi was born on April 18, 1965, in Naples, Italy during his father's Presidency. Early Life Jacob Simba Grifasi was born on April 18, 1965, in Naples, Campania, Italy, born during his father's Presidency over Chawoserbia from January 1, 1960, to December 31, 2009, he attended the University of Rome in 1983, graduated in 1987, in 1987, he married Angela Grifasi. He had a son, Jake Grifasi in 1990. Early Career and Public Life Grifasi joined the Chawoserbian Army in 1991, never fought in a war, during the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, when Chawosauria was ruled by Timothy Max Roosevelt, Chawoserbia was alert to the threat to the Chawallian Threats, Chawosauria was back then Chawallianity or the Imperial Chawallian Empire, which have fell in 2015. Grifasi Presidency (2010-2019) 2009 Chawoserbian Presidential Election On June 28, 2008, Grifasi announced his candidacy for the Presidency to succeed his father, Arthur Grifasi, who was the incumbent President until December 31, 2009, Jacob Grifasi ran a Populist campaign in the Primaries, in June 2009, he won the nomination and went on to compete against his Challenger, Al Dean, but would go on to win a Decisive Victory on December 31, 2009, Dean Concedes to Grifasi and Arthur Grifasi retires on Election Day and on January 1, 2010, on Inauguration Day, Jacob Grifasi becomes President. First Year: January 1, 2010-December 31, 2010 January 2010 Grifasi signed his first Executive Order on January 3, 2010, raising the Corporate Tax, keeping Progressive Values alive and while huge concerns about the Human Rights Violations of Timothy Max Roosevelt. On Environmental Protection, he signed another Executive Order that addressed Sustainable Energy. February 2010 Grifasi signed his first Legislation, Sustainable Energy, and Environmental Protection Act of 2010, with no opposition from the Popular Vote when it was approved by Referendum. March 2010 The Imperial Chawallian Empire made threats to Chawoserbia, Timothy threatened Grifasi with a Nuclear Weapon, Grifasi's Chawoserbia is stuck with no Nukes. Grifasi attempted to build a bomb, but Chawosauria had all the resources. April 2010 Grifasi struggled on the issues of Christian Rights, he attempted to pass a Legislation that would assign the Rights of Christian Chawoserbians but failed in the Chawoserbian House of Representatives. May 2010 Grifasi signed the Star Wars Day Act of 2010 on May 4, 2010. Chawoserbia now celebrates Star Wars Day. June 2010 Grifasi on LGBT Issues signed the Federal Marriage Equality Act of 2010 with no Popular Vote Opposition, legalizing same-sex marriages, signed the Civil Rights Act of 2010, adding sexual orientation and gender identity, signed the Fair Education Act, the Hate Crimes Act of 2010, in the Capital of Batista, there was a huge LGBT Pride and March. July 2010 Grifasi visited the United States for American Independence Day. August 2010 Grifasi signed the Universal Healthcare Act of 2010. Since then, Grifasi's approval ratings have jumped from 67% to 96%. September 2010 Grifasi signed the Labor Unions and Workers' Rights Act of 2010 on Labor Day, September 1, 2010. October 2010 Grifasi Batista, one of Grifasi's appointees, became the last to have been affirmed. November 2010 Thanksgivings Day becomes a National Holiday. December 2010 A Failed Legislation that would'if made Christmas a National Holiday. Foreign Policy Chawosauria was a controversial issue for Chawoserbia, in 2011, when Timothy died, Chawoserbia's relationship with Chawosauria under Antonio Kingston was silent, Kingston didn't like Grifasi. Since 2017, after the 2017 Theodosian Attack on Chawosauria, Grifasi offered Eastern Chawosaurian Emperor, DKA, military aide. Social Policy Grifasi issued Liberal Policies on LGBTQ, Women, Minorities, Social Media. Reproductive Rights are strictly protected. Environmental Policy Grifasi passed strict enforcement of Sustainability, Vehicles, Electricity, and others, Chawoserbia is the most Sustainable Chawoplanet in Chawoversia. Under Grifasi, the Environment is highly protected. Economic Policy Grifasi raised taxes on the wealthy class, thus created more jobs and income inequality is reduced. Declining Health Grifasi is allegated to be suffering from Glioblastoma, which will affect his ability to run for reelection. By March 31, 2018, the Chawoserbian Parliament will vote on the measure, Prime Minister, Grifasi Batista will be in charge of voting on the measure. The measure was approved.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Socialist